


Royal and Loyal

by Irislena



Category: AB6IX
Genre: AB6IX - Freeform, M/M, Salute
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irislena/pseuds/Irislena
Relationships: Woodong - Relationship, 雀东 - Relationship





	Royal and Loyal

“姨姨，为什么要送走大辉呢？”十三岁的田雄已经是一个亭亭玉立的少年，穿着华丽的贵族服饰，站在更加雍容华贵的王妃姨母旁边。

“当然是为了给你的表弟让路啊。”王妃抚着隆起的肚子，对田雄说到，“雄啊，以后一定要好好辅助你的表弟，知道吗？”

“好的。”

田雄站在宫殿的阳台，望着载着王家血脉的大辉的车渐渐远去，地上覆盖的皑皑白雪记录着大辉移动路径的轱辘印。在这串印迹最靠近宫殿的一端，黑发少年紧紧牵住金发少年的手，披风在猛烈的北风中飘扬，他们的身体在寒风中瑟瑟发抖。

距离太远，田雄听不清两名少年在说什么，他只知道他来到宫殿的唯一朋友李大辉可能再也回不来，这个本该属于他的王国。

十一岁的朴佑镇身材有点矮小，小麦色的皮肤配合黑色的短发让身穿黑色礼服的他在茫茫白雪中格外显眼。朴佑镇身旁是仅比他大一岁的金东贤，但却比朴佑镇高出两个头，浅金色的头发整齐地往后梳整齐，白色军服红色披风，腰上别着长剑，宛如寒冬里一缕金色的阳光。

朴佑镇紧紧攥住金东贤的左手，随着表弟李大辉的远去，心中越感不安。

“东贤哥，大辉他还能回来吗？”

“他会回来的，等到他二十岁那年，我亲自去接他回来。”

“可是他们都说王子去做质子，十有八九都回不来了。”

“所以我们要变得更强大，尽早把他接回来。”金东贤右手握住了腰间的佩剑，“因为大辉是我们佑镇最亲的表弟，也是我们金家世代忠诚的王国的血脉，不是吗？”

“我要变得更强大为大辉铺好回来的路，在那之前，你会一直在我身旁吗？东贤哥。”

“当然，你在想什么呢，小傻瓜。”金东贤转过身，原本握住佩剑的右手按到朴佑镇的头顶，拨了拨他沾上白雪的黑发。

朴佑镇抬着头，看着金东贤深邃立体的五官，阳光散落在他后脑勺的金发上，反射出一圈耀眼的光。此刻，于朴佑镇而言，金东贤是他唯一可以依靠的哥哥，是上帝派落凡间眷顾他的天使，是他昏天暗地的生活里透进的一丝暖阳。

是的，年仅十一岁的朴佑镇正过着昏天暗地的生活。

朴佑镇的父亲是当朝的宰相，姑母是当朝王后，本来他的未来应该是一片光明的。可是他的姑母，李大辉的母后，在一场突如其来的疾病中病逝，所有的事情在一夜间物是人非。

王后离世后，原本由朴氏主文，金氏主武的王朝出现了一股新势力，是王妃田氏扶持的新势力，金氏因为是直属王的军队，所以没什么影响，但原本以王后为首的朴氏日渐失势，朴氏相关的人员受到了田氏势力的迫害，死的死，流放的流放。

朴佑镇看着身边的亲友一个一个流离失所，却无能为力，父亲的宰相的地位也遭到很大的动摇，他甚至觉得自己可能就会是下一个被害者。

昨日的明日之子朴佑镇，今日成为了徒有其表的宰相之子。

如今连唯一可以依靠的王室血脉的表弟也被王妃使计送到邻国当质子，日渐失势的朴氏俨然已成瓮中之鳖。

年仅十一岁，朴佑镇不得不提前长大，看清楚这个弱肉强食的世界的残酷。

如果不想被野兽咬断脖子。

那就先击《》毙它。

“佑镇，站起来，还不能停。”

十六岁的朴佑镇最近身高在迅猛生长，肉眼可见和金东贤的身高差距逐渐缩小，勤于锻炼使他身上的肌肉变得结实，然而，在击剑这玩意上，他还是比不过金东贤。

朴佑镇穿着粗气，摘下护具，护具上挂满了他的汗水，多场对战下来，他已经筋疲力尽。但对于金东贤只是热身的程度，不愧是金氏王军的继承人。穿着击剑服的金东贤因为身材高挑，线条特别流畅，摘下护具后一头金发因为潮湿随意搭在脸上，将他深邃的五官映衬得更加诱人。

“我不行了，东贤哥。让我歇一会儿。”

朴佑镇拧开一瓶水，一口气就灌了半瓶。金东贤拿白色的干毛巾搭在朴佑镇大汗淋漓的头发上，在白色毛巾的包裹下，朴佑镇眼睛下方的黑眼圈愈发明显。

“佑镇啊，你又熬夜看书了？不要太拼命，很伤身体的。”

“可是我现在的情况不允许啊。今天不拼命，明天可能命都保不住了。”

朴佑镇的眼神是他这个年纪不应该有的阴沉，每每看见，金东贤都会莫名的心疼。身于朝中的他怎么不清楚朴佑镇的家族现在有多严峻。

“不是有我在吗？其他我不敢保证，但护你一个人的周全我还是有自信的。”

金东贤隔着毛巾，揉了揉朴佑镇的头发，朴佑镇拨开金东贤的手，撇了撇嘴。

“哥，你别这样，发型都要被你弄乱了。”

“这里就我们俩在，有什么发型不发型的。”金东贤取下毛巾，帮朴佑镇拨弄刚刚被他揉乱垂下来的黑色刘海，仔细观察着朴佑镇的细微表情，“莫非是我们佑镇有了心上人？哎哟，也是呢，我们佑镇青春期到了。”

“什么嘛……”朴佑镇的脸迅速涨红，“难道东贤哥就没有喜欢的人吗？”

金东贤站起来，将长剑竖直举起在人体的中线上，垂落的刘海遮挡住他的上翘的蓝眸，平日里像和煦的阳光的金东贤忽然变成冰冷的雕像一般，让朴佑镇不禁感到有点陌生。

“像我们这种忠于王的姓族，反正最后都是由王为我们决定婚姻，延续后代，继续效忠王。与其最后会成为遗憾和累赘，恋爱这种东西就不是我应该奢求的。”

“哥，这样你会幸福吗？”

“我们姓族的幸福就是忠于王命。”

“这样的王，真的值得你去忠诚吗？”

冰冷的剑锋停在了朴佑镇鼻尖前五毫米的地方，朴佑镇并没有被近在眼前的剑锋吓到，毕竟他每日都做好了被各种方式杀《》死的思想准备，只是让他意外的是，用剑指向他的人，是眼前冷峻的金东贤。

“佑镇啊，不要让我再听到你说这样的话。”金东贤抽走了长剑。

“累了，回去了。”朴佑镇起身，让仆人拿着东西快步离开了击剑场，他只想赶在眼泪流下来之前从金东贤身边逃离。

朴佑镇离开后，击剑场里金东贤伫立在那里。

“哥，这样你会幸福吗？”

“这样的王，真的值得你去忠诚吗？”

朴佑镇的声音在金东贤耳边回荡，冲击着他的家族一直灌输给他的价值体系。可是，如果不忠于王，他金东贤还能是什么？他从未想过，也不敢想。

“嘿，my东。”

是田雄，身穿着红色贵族服饰蹦蹦跳跳出现在金东贤身后。

田雄是王妃田氏姐姐的儿子，因为姐姐早逝，王妃一直把田雄带在身边当亲儿子养。但田雄一直对政事无心，纵情于歌舞升平的生活，在朝中不过是一个不值一提的权二代。

“雄哥，要来一局吗？”

“行了吧，东贤，你知道我不碰这个的。”

“那你来这里做什么？”

“没什么，我就来这里看看你。”田雄顿了一顿，继续说，“和你的小狼狗。”

“佑镇不是我的小狼狗。他属于更高的地方。”

“东贤啊，你可别忘记我家表弟也是王的儿子，也是你忠诚的对象啊。你可不能光顾着你的小狼狗迫害我们家年幼的小王子啊。”

“雄哥，我想拜托你一件事。”

这个位于高纬度的王国，一旦进入了冬天，基本上就是不存在白天的极夜。

这场寒冬过去的时候，自己还能活着看到阳光吗？

朴佑镇不知道。

-TBC-


End file.
